


Hunger

by PassionPhantom



Series: Hannigram Poetry [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, POV Will Graham, Poetry, Romance, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "What were you thinking Hannibal when you grappled for me? Taking me up suddenly and carrying me away like a bride...I honestly couldn’t think when you tore me away from where I stood. The sound of the wine glass dropping to the floor."





	Hunger

_“Hannibal.”_

I can’t help but moan your name timidly as you press all of your weight on top of me.

The bed creaking below us.

The sweltering heat of the room.

That malevolent look in your eye.

You’re ravenous now and I can tell.

So here I am…I’m all here for you.

Kiss me with your tender lips and caress my skin with your firm...careful hands.

I’m not worried or scared. Not anymore at least…if I ever were…

I force a smile now because I know that it’s finally over.

Our game of miserable innocence and healthy sin.

I have directly given up and into you.

I just didn’t see this coming, did I?

This night.

This hour.

This moment.

The way you looked at me when you entered the room…

The way you brutishly took hold of me without any warning.

 

What were you thinking Hannibal when you grappled for me?

Taking me up suddenly and carrying me away like a bride...

I honestly couldn’t think when you tore me away from where I stood. The sound of the wine glass dropping to the floor.

I couldn’t comprehend it. Not one bit. But I could feel the heat.

The ripping of our clothes and the noises of the bed and your voice…your deep voice in my ears whispering, “ _I want you. Will. I need you_.”

 

I’m here, Hannibal. I’m here. Let me breathe into you and taste the salt in your skin. I’m hungry for you just as much as you are for me. I am hungry indeed. And I can’t help it…I just…I just can’t stop it…this throbbing ache for you. All of you…

 _“I need you to.”_  

Hannibal, slick your tongue against mine and ride me out.

Ravage me.

Give it all to me.

Move… just go…until I can’t breathe anymore.

Until your name is all I can say. Until I can barely say it.

I want it all Hannibal and I don’t care how dangerous you are.

I don’t care how much pain you are giving me. As long as this is all of your passion…your compassion for me.

As long as this is every true part of yourself.

All of your voracious self.

kiss me.

Please just kiss me.

Bite me…suck me.

Ruin me like you’ve always intended.

I don’t want to be the same any longer. I won't ever be the same…and this feeling... It's terrifyingly perfect...and I am satisfied with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick Hannigram poem while I rewatch the television series.  
> I plan on doing a series of these so if you want a requested poem please leave a comment with a word that is your absolute favorite and I'll write a Hannigram poem based off that word. ( ^ u ^)  
> Thanks for reading! I hope to hear from you guys!! <3


End file.
